Digimon 03: Seeker of a lost world
by RimGraphics
Summary: Nakamura Yuuta, a highschool student and programming extraordinaire is trying to solve the biggest mystery of modern times. What caused the portal to the digital world close for good?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Seeker of a lost world**

***Nakamura Yuuta is sitting inside his dark dorm room typing on his computer when suddenly someone knocks on his door.**

**Ryuuji**: Hey Nakamura, are you still in there? At least let me know if you're still breathing.

**Yuuta**: What do you want Ryuuji?

**Ryuuji**: It's Takashi's birthday today, we're all going out to celebrate.

**Yuuta**: Which one is Takashi again… never mind, it doesn't matter. You guys have a good time.

**Ryuuji**: Ugh geez, fine! Listen I got you some food… some real food not that shit you stick in the microwave.

**Yuuta**: Tch… Just a second!

***Yuuta goes to open the door and it turns out Ryuuji isn't alone on the other side.**

**Rin**: Hey!

**Yuuta**: Rin… sorry I meant to say Manaka-san.

**Rin**: Hehe Rin is fine… Yuuta!

**Yuuta**: Err hehe yeah.

**Ryuuji**: Anyway, here's your food. To bad you can't come with us man.

**Rin**: Yeah why is that again?

**Yuuta**: Well I'm sort of in the middle of a breakthrough here.

**Rin**: Really, that's great! What did you say you were working on again?

**Yuuta**: I don't believe I ever did.

**Ryuuji**: C'mon man, tell us. God knows I've waited long enough.

**Rin**: Yeah tell us.

**Yuuta**: … fine! Have you ever heard of Digimon and the Digital World?

**Ryuuji**: Heh?

**Rin**: The Digital World, a parallel universe that originated from Earth's various communication networks.

**Ryuuji**: Oh right, wasn't it destroyed or something?

**Yuuta**: Not quite, only closed off to humans in the real world.

**Ryuuji**: What does all of this have to do with your work?

**Yuuta**: Well I've been trying to find a way back in.

**Ryuuji**: Shouldn't be hard for a guy like you right?

**Yuuta**: Well it turns out it's easier said than done. It's like opening a door that's locked from the other side.

**Rin**: So you're saying…?

**Yuuta**: I'm saying someone got in and closed him or herself in there cutting all ties between the digital world and the real world.

**Ryuuji**: Wow, and you're saying you can bypass this lock, how?

**Yuuta**: With the help of a mutated digitama!

**Ryuuji & Rin**: ?

**Yuuta**: Hehe! This mutated digitama doesn't follow the rules of the digital world. Something different in it's coding. If I can get ahold of some of the coding I can use it to create my own path inside. My own digiportal! Shouldn't be too long now.

**Chapter 1 End!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Open digital sesame!**

***After several hours of work Yuuta finally manages to get into the source code and get a hold of some of something.**

**Yuuta**: I think this is it.

**Ryuuji**: Okay, so can you open the portal?

**Yuuta**: I should be able to but first I have to extract the code. Extracting now!

***Yuuta punches in a series of commands on his computer and then something unbelievable happens. Something is pushed out of the computer screen and materializes into what looks like an egg.**

**Ryuuji**: Wow man, what is that? What did you do?

**Yuuta**: I don't know this wasn't supposed to happen!

**Ryuuji**: Well fix it!

**Yuuta**: …this is a digiegg, it must be the mutated digiegg.

***Yuuta streches out his arms and grabs the egg only to watch it crumble into pieces in his hands.**

**Ryuuji**: I told you to fix it and you do the exact opposite?

**Yuuta**: I'm sorry but I'm not exactly experienced when it comes to things that pop out of your computer screen! …It's weird though.

**Ryuuji**: Well of course it's weird this shouldn't be possible!

**Yuuta**: Not that... well yeah that too but I was expecting there to be a Digimon inside the egg.

**Ryuuji**: I don't know man I just feel like I need to sit down. I'm freaking sweating. Where did Manaka run off to anyway, can't believe she's missing all this?

**Yuuta**: She told me she had something that might help out.

***There is a knock on the door.**

**Yuuta**: That must be her, can you get the door?

***Ryuuji opens the door and Rin walks in.**

**Rin**: Is everything all right? Some girl told me she heard screaming coming from the room.

***Yuuta and Ryuuji look at eachother then Yuuta shows Rin the shells from the digitama.**

**Rin**: What is that?

**Yuuta**: Digiegg shells.

**Rin**: Real digiegg? Where? How?

**Yuuta**: It just sort of popped out of the computer screen.

***Yuuta throws a quick glance at the computer screen and notices something.**

**Yuuta**: The digiportal… it's open.

**Ryuuji**: Is that what that was? It's been like that ever since the egg came out.

**Yuuta**: And you're just telling me now? Quick we have to find a way to get in before it gets closed.

***Yuuta tries putting his hands on the screen hoping he'll be sucked in but to no avail.**

**Yuuta**: Damn, it's no use!

**Rin**: Yuuta see if you can use this.

***Rin hands over some sort of device to Yuuta.**

**Rin**: It was my grandmothers. She called it a digivice. I don't know exactly what it was for but this is the only thing we have with a connection to the digital world.

**Yuuta**: Wow a digivice…

***Yuuta reaches out to take the digivice but before he can take it Rin is sucked into the computer screen together with the digivice.**

**Yuuta**: RIN!

**Ryuuji**: What just happened?

**Yuuta**: We don't have much time we have to hurry! The gate won't stay open for much long…

***Before Yuuta can finish the sentence the gate is once again closed.**

**Ryuuji**: The gate is closed. Manaka is still inside, what do we do?

**Yuuta**: There's nothing we can do. That was our one shot at this. The person behind all this must have noticed the new code and created something to counter it.

**Ryuuji**: We have to do something. We can't just leave Manaka in there.

**Yuuta**: I said it's over! There is nothing we can do for her now!

***Ryuuji suddenly grabs Yuuta by the collar.**

**Ryuuji**: Manaka cares about you. She insisted we stay here and help you and you're just gonna abandon her?

**Yuuta**: Open…

**Ryuuji**: What?

**Yuuta**: The gate is open! Rin must have opened it from the other side. Quick Ryuuji there's not much time.

***Ryuuji's phone starts ringing.**

**Ryuuji**: What do you want me to do?

**Yuuta**: Start off by turning off your phone I can't concentrate.

**Ryuuji**: Damn who could it be at this hour. Wait, there's something wrong with my phone.

***Ryuuji notices some weird behavior from his phone and it only gets worse the closer he gets to the digiegg shells. He moves his phone slowly toward the shells and suddenly the phone transforms into…**

**Ryuuji**: A digivice? Quick do it with your phone!

**Yuuta**: I don't have one!

**Ryuuji**: Uh you suck!

**Yuuta**: Time is wasting you have to go and get Rin.

**Ryuuji**: Why me? Here, you take it and go.

**Yuuta**: Whatever, give it here.

***As Ryuuji stretches out his arm to give Yuuta the digivice he too is sucked into the computer screen.**

**Yuuta**: Hehe he fell for it. There is only one option left for me. Maybe these digiegg shells will get me inside.

***Yuuta grabs every eggshell and holds them close to the computer screen for once something goes according to plan. Yuuta is also sucked inside the screen.**

**Chapter 2 END!**


End file.
